Three Stars Are Brighter Than All Others
by Bl0oD-AnD-AsH3s
Summary: A new prophecy is told, Three stars that shine brighter than all others will hold the powers of the earth around us. They will save the clans from the danger that is yet to come.
1. The clans of the next generation

**Fireclan**

**Leader:Icestar-**white she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Deputy:Cougarheart-**big golden-brown tom with amber eyes

**apprentice:Sleetpaw**

**Medecine cat:Honeypelt-**golden she-cat with amber eyes

**apprentice:Sootpaw**

**Top Warrior:Ivystripe-**black she-cat with white ivy vine shaped stripes and green eyes

**Top Hunter(warrior):Earthquakefur-**brown tom with jagged darker brown stripes and amber eyes

**Warriors:**

**Caracalheart-**big golden-ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Ocelotclaw-**brown tom with unusually long front claws and green eyes

**apprentice:Rubypaw**

**Desertstorm-**pale golden and brown tom with amber eyes

**Treeclaw-**golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Magmastorm-**flame colored (with darker black flecks)tom, amber eyes

**Rainstorm-**dark gray-blue tom with blue eyes and short stripes like rain

**Sootpelt-**gray-black tom with green eyes

**Squirrelfur-**Dark brown she-cat with green eyes

**apprentice:Chaospaw**

**Mudclaw-**black she-cat with brown paws and amber eyes

**Yellowflower-**golden she-cat with green eyes

**Reedtail-**dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Fernstorm-**pale brown (with dark gray flecks that are swirled)

**Ashclaw-**dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Nightheart-**Black she-cat with white tipped ears, tail, and paws. She has a patch of white fur shaped like a heart on her chest and yellow-green eyes

**apprentice:Foampaw**

**Rosefeather-**ginger she-cat with green eyes and brown stripes like thorns

**apprentice:Spiritpaw**

**Queens:**

**Scarletfang-**calico and white she-cat with green eyes

**Frostpelt-**white she-cat and green eyes

**Kits:**

**Flowerkit-**tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes

**Rabbitkit-**speedy white tom-kit with blue eyes

**Eaglekit-**brown tom-kit with white paws and underbelly, amber eyes

_**The three kits above are kits of Frostpelt and Cougarheart.** _

**Oceankit-**white tom-kit with gray flecks and blue eyes

**Solarkit-**black tom-kit with white blotches and amber eyes

**Forestkit-**dark brown she-kit with lighter brown flecks and green eyes

**_The parents of these kits are Scarletfang and Ocelotclaw._**

**apprentices:**

**Chaospaw-**black tom with one gray front left paw and amber eyes

**Sleetpaw-**white she-cat with dark blue eyes and gray-blue stripes

**Sootpaw-**black tom with amber eyes

**Rubypaw-**flame colored she-cat with amber eyes

**Spiritpaw-**tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Foampaw**-Blue-gray tom with blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Glacierfur-**beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

**Shadowstripe-**pale tabby tom with dark black stripes and hazel eyes

**Ratfur-**brown she-cat with brown eyes

**Brackentail-**golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Darknessclan**

**Leader:Shadowstar-**black tom with green eyes

**Deputy:Tigerfang-**golden-brown tom with green eyes

**Medicine cat:Flareclaw-**ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

**Top warrior:Moonheart-**long haired white tom with dark blue eyes

**Top Hunter(warrior):Voltfur-**golden she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

**Breezefur-**long haired gray tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice:Grapepaw**

**Raincloud-**white tom with gray blotches and yellow eyes

**Hawktalon-**golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Coalpelt-**very smoky gray tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice:Sparrowpaw**

**Pinefur-**small brown tom with green eyes

**Strawpelt-**light brown and golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

**Smolderheart-**ginger and gray she-cat with green eyes

**Kits:**

**Flamekit-**gingertom-kit with amber eyes

**Valcanokit-**ginger and dark brown she-kit with blue eyes

**apprentices:**

**Sparrowpaw-**sleek black tom with green eyes and gray paws

**Grapepaw-**white she-cat with brown stripes shaped like grape vines and green eyes

**Elders:**

**Blacknose-**small gray and white tom with very black nose and amber eyes

**Foamcloud-**silver and gray-blue tabby tom, formally medicine cat

**Poppyfur-**light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Roseclan**

**Leader:Tsunamistar-**white she-cat with gray-blue rippled stripes and dark blue eyes

**Deputy:Magmafur-**dark ginger and gold tom with blue eyes

**Medicine cat:Rosecloud-**ginger and brown she cat with green eyes

**Top warrior:Lavapelt-**black and ginger tom with green eyes

**Top Hunter(warrior):Lionmane-**golden-brown she-cat with thick fur like a lion's mane and amber eyes

**Warriors:**

**Tornadopelt-**white and brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Dewheart-**white tom with deep blue eyes and gray-blue spots

**apprentice:Gingerpaw**

**Brightsoul-**brown and white tabby tom with green eyes

**Smokeclaw-**dark gray tabby tom

**Diamondclaw-**small white she-cat with hard claws

**Panthertooth-**Big black she-cat with amber eyes and longer canine teeth than most cats

**apprentice:Opalpaw**

**Queens:**

**Lilyheart-**sweet white she-cat with green eyes

**Aquapelt-**blue gray she-cat with amber eyes

**apprentices:**

**Gingerpaw-**a very sweet ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Opalpaw-**silky white she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Nightflower-**black she-cat with amber eyes

**Kits:**

**Rushkit-**speedy gray blue tom-kit with amber eyes

**Saberkit-**sleek black she-kit with long canine teeth

**Violetkit-**nice brown and gray she-kit with green eyes

**Willowkit-**white tom-kit with brown stripes shaped like tree branches and green eyes

**Stormclan**

**Leader:Foamstar-**gray she-cat with blue eyes and white blotches

**Deputy:Eaglefrost-**dark gray tom with green eyes

**Medicine cat:Lavendertail-**golden she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Top warrior:Duskpelt-**grayish almost black she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

**Stormcloud-**light gray tom with green eyes

**apprentice:Skypaw**

**Bluefeather-**dark gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes

**apprentice:Streampaw**

**Mosspelt-**tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**apprentice:Hailpaw**

**Waveheart-**white tom with gray wrippled stripes and blue eyes

**Crystalpelt-**blue gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

**Frostbite-**blue gray she-cat with longer canine teeth than most cats and blue eyes

**Kits:**

**Glacierkit-**blue gray tom-kit with green eyes

**Spalshkit-**calico she-kit with green eyes and longer canine teeth than most cats

**Apprentices:**

**Skypaw-**white and gray blue tabby tom with blue eyes

**Streampaw-**gray-blue tom with green eyes

**Hailpaw-**white she-cat with gray flecks and specks and blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Shadefur-**very black she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Blackheart-**smoky black tom with amber eyes

**Cats born outside of the clans**

**Wheat-**golden-brown tom that lives on a farm close to the forest

**Hawk-**sleek black tom that lives on the farm with Wheat

**Spark-**golden and light brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes

**Rose-**a very kind ginger she-cat, who helps the clans

**Willow-**fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

**Panda-**gray and white tom with green eyes

**Mi-Mi-**calico she-cat with green eyes

**Prissy-**pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Nala-**dark colored Siamese she-cat with blue eyes

**Houdini-**black tom with yellow-green eyes and a small white patch of fur on his chest

**Lily-**flame colored she-cat with brown stripes and green eyes

**Eagle-**golden she-cat with white flecks and specks and amber eyes

**Kittens:**

**Dark**- black tom with dark blue eyes (mother-Lily)

**Abby-**cute black she-cat with green eyes (mother-unknown)


	2. The Beginning

**This is for ****Organization.XIII.Tears who inspired me to continue this story, even though I thought I shouldn't. Thanks a bunch.**

A she-cat stalked across a frozen lake in a frigid snowstorm, to a set of unforgiving woods, with her three tiny kits. They were mewing and complaining,

"Iceclaw are we almost there."

"Yes Hailkit we're almost there."

Then another of the kit stumbles and falls. She helps it up, and then a low growl is heard.

"Who goes there?" comes the hostile voice of a tom.

"Is that you Cougarheart?" A lean golden-brown emerges from the dead undergrowth.

"Iceclaw we thought you were…"

"Dead, well I'm not but I brought some new members."

"You're a queen now?"

Yes, is there a problem with that?"

Well yes you were Deputy before you left, correct."

"Yes."

"Well Splashstar was killed by Moonheart so…"

"I'm leader!"

"Yes."

"Alright then my first order is to take hailkit and opalkit to Stormclan and Roseclan." He turns to follow orders by getting help. "And Cougarheart you shall be my new Deputy."

"Yes Icestar."


	3. The Clues

**Thanks to all who reviewed: Freeheart, Organization.XIII.Tears, and PearlaH.Sweden. I made changes to the title but everything else is the same. Thanks for the support. I did a songfic too if you like my writing okay. **

Sleetpaw slowly awoke from a deep sleep and a…dream. She remembers a large silvery creature chasing her and nipping at her hindquarters with large fangs. She gets up and stretches another cat beside her stirred.

"Hey you mind getting your paw off my face."

"Oh," she jumped back "Sorry Chaospaw." He gets up and stretches also.

"It's fine. Come on or we'll be late for training."

"Yeah." The two race off towards the fresh kill pile when Sleetpaw hears a call behind her.

"Sleetpaw may I speak with you." She turns around to meet the leader, Icestar.

"Yes Icestar."

"Desertstorm and Sootpelt are setting up a patrol would you like to go."

"Sure."

She pads over to the two cats and they all set out. They pad through the thorn barrier and into the forest of leafgreen. The group search around. When Sleetpaw pushes through a bush she notices large paw prints maybe from a dog. She looks more carefully and notices some silver fur.

"Hey Desertstorm what do you make of this." He pads over and sees the two things she has found.

"Whoa that's a lot of pawprints for one dog."

"Yeah and there isn't silver dogs right."

"No there isn't, we'll report this to Icestar."

"Why?"

"Honeypelt has received a prophecy but she won't reveal it to any others than Icestar."

When the group get back Sleetpaw finally gets a piece of fresh kill and sits down to eat it. She debated whether or not to tell Honeypelt about her dreams. When she finished she had made her decision, she would tell Honeypelt to see if it was bad, if it was then she would also tell Icestar about it and tell her of the prints and hairs she found. She slowly walked to the crack in the rock where Honeypelt's den was. Honeypelt and Sootpaw were treating a wound that Treeclaw had received by a fox they drove off yesterday.

"Yes Sleetpaw."

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Come into my den and we'll talk." The two walk into Honeypelt's den.

**Sorry it's so short but I tend to squeeze too much into one chapter if I don't make them short.**


	4. The prophecy

**Once again thanks to the people who read my story and review: Organization.XII.tears and PearlaH.Sweden. You peeps are the best.**

"Now you're saying you've been seeing them too." Honeypelt asks concern in her eyes.

"Yes and we found clues that show they've been in our territory."

"You must be one of them."

"One of who?"

"Come with me please." The two cats stalk to Icestar's den.

"Icestar may we come in."

"Yes enter." Comes the reply from underneath Highledge. Honeypelt immediately explains the dreams that she and Sleetpaw had been having.

"Well Sleetpaw it's time you know your true past when you were a kit." Honeypelt leaves. "When I was Deputy I fell in love with Splashstar the old leader. Well I had a litter of kits but outside of the clan. I came back learning that Splashstar had been murdered by Moonheart. I was to be leader so I made a choice to give up my kits…"

"Pardon the interruption but what's this got to do with me."

"I choose to keep one kit because the queen that had a litter said she'd take care of it. I choose a kit named Sleetkit. The other two kits were offered and taken by Stormclan and Roseclan, they are Opalkit and Hailkit."

"That means that…Frostpelt isn't my mother and my sisters are…outside of my clan."

"Yes."

"Icestar." Another cat's voice is heard from behind.

"Yes Ivystripe."

"We've spotted a silver something. It looks like a dog but much bigger."

"What could it be?"

"The elders say it may be a wolf because they've heard howling."

"This is not good. I want constant patrols along borders. No cat is to leave camp at night without another warrior."

"Yes Icestar." Ivystripe turns and leaves. "Now Sleetstorm no one is to know of this."

"One more thing, the prophecy I've received is, three stars will shine brighter than all others, and will hold the power of the earth around us."


End file.
